Innocent until Proven Guilty
by Ascot no miko
Summary: A prologue to a series I'm thinking of starting...
1. Default Chapter Title

  
Prologue  
  
The person sat on his embedded throne, glaring down at the Earth. His mission proclaimed there, yes, but with who?  
He shifted through the planet's scenes, glaring at each human in turn. No, he needed a special human to do the job. Not an average human.  
He had been studying Earth for a long while now, watching the humans at work. He had also noticed a small war, between aliens, not the natives of Earth, but that didn't interest him. There was no reason for him to be interested in some war between species, that didn't entice him.  
What he needed was a human, even a child, it did not matter to him. But which one? He needed a special human, one that would be able to do what he wanted. It did not matter how the human did this task, even if he had to threaten the creature.   
_ But wait..._ He suddenly came under an inspiration. The body of the creature had to be human, it did not matter what was controlling the person. Quickly, he altered the viewing globe to observe the humans that were under the control of aliens. Yeerks, as he had picked up.  
A plot began to form in his mind. This would be the end, the way to seek out his foe. And a way to get his revenge....  
  
** Does it sound kewl? This is a series that I am thinking of starting. Eh, sorry, I really don't have a title yet.**


	2. Default Chapter Title

**  
Innocent until Proven Guilty**  


  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Shirler 374 was sitting along the far wall of the computer lab. Her human host, Morgan Tashani, was being peaceful for once, actually not talking, or even, complaining. That was amazing in itself.  
  
As she typed the report she had needed for a class, her eyes wandered. Glancing around at all of the human children in the room, she realized that that night was the night she was going out to begin her mission.  
  
Visser 3, the despot, had forced her to search for the Andalite Bandits'. The Visser had finally come to realize that the Andalite Bandits' might actually be humans. He was an idiot, of course, not even realizing something that was right under his nose.  
  
As she leaned back on the chair she was in, she examined her human nails. That was considered a normal human habit when one was bored. Shirler did not know exactly why, but for some reason or another it was, and she continued to look at her nails.  
  
They're my nails, and you know that, Shirler. I don't even see why you bother. Morgan said, speaking up once more.  
  
Bother with what?  
  
Bother pretending to be human. she replied, Don't think that I don't realize it. Whenever I go to the cages, everyone there is spazing over how horrible their Yeerk is. But I'm not.  
  
Shirler considered this, Maybe you just don't to complain as much out there as you do in here. she suggested.  
  
You know that's not why. I should be complaining out there, but I'm not. It's because I see all those people crying, and I feel like I don't have a right to.  
  
Oh, please. From what I've read from your memories, you have every right to be crying. Shirler said, sighing mentally, I know that that isn't the real reason.  
  
I have every right to be crying, yes, but I don't feel like I can. It's like, once I get free, I just can't do it. Everyone has extremely horrid Yeerks, whereas I have one that's almost...  
  
Almost what?  
  
Almost human. Morgan said, You are like a friend. I mean, you can sometimes be horrible, and I loathe when you are, but most of the time you are calm and even...nice.  
  
Shirler laughed, Me? Nice? I really should be more Yeerk-like, shouldn't I?  
  
Surprisingly, Morgan laughed as well. Shirler was shocked at the point the human had made. It was true, obviously, but was that a good thing?  
  
The bell that signified the end of class --and the end of school-- rang loudly. As Shirler packed up her supplies, she sighed in worry. Why did she have to be the one picked for this repulsive plan of the Visser's?  
  
It was odd, really. She had a human child for a host, and the only thing that was good about that was the fact that her host was trained for the wildlife. Not that that would help her if she met an Andalite. Why had the Visser ordered her to do this? Did he want her to die?  
  
Obviously he did. If she didn't find the bandits, she would most likely be executed, knowing the Visser. And if she did somehow happen to find them, she was almost certain to die as well.  
  
Sauntering out the door, Shirler walked towards the bus. She was to ride this vehicle to the meeting spot where the Visser would be waiting. That was where she would begin the plan.  
  
In other words, she was riding to her death.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The man stared down through his viewing globe at the young human child. There was a Yeerk in her head, he could tell that easily, and she seemed quite agile. The perfect person to force into his plan.   
  
With the girl, he would be able to succeed in what he needed most. He needed to get his revenge for who did this murderous crime to him, and he needed the human child to do so. If all went well, his plan would be under way by sundown.  
  
He would have his revenge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Shirler was content to stay on the bus. She had always enjoyed the moments of peacefulness as she was left there to think to herself. Well, she had enjoyed as much peace as she received with a host who liked to talk.  
  
So. Morgan said, seemingly enjoying the sound of her thoughts, The Visser is basically sending you out there to die?  
  
Yes, I believe so. Shirler said, sighing, It's rather odd. I have been a loyal Yeerk. Why must he act so preposterous?  
  
Maybe he's on crack.  
  
Shirler stifled a laugh. As much as she knew that she shouldn't be laughing, it was so unbelievable that it could be true. The Visser did show many of the symptoms.  
  
Perhaps you're right. Shirler continued, Oh, yes, this is where we meet the Visser.  
  
You mean, meet our doom. Morgan supplied.  
  
Why are you always so negative?  
  
Morgan laughed, I learned it from you.  
  
Shirler walked calmly off the bus, and then into the woods. There, she met the Visser. Visser 3.  
  
What has took you so long? he practically screamed.  
  
Shirler took a deep breath, The human form of transportation that I took to get here was late, oh grand Visser. I am anxious to begin your glorious plan.  
  
Define anxious', will you Shirler? Morgan said, mentally rolling her eyes.  
  
Be quiet! I need to grovel! Shirler replied, bringing laughs from Morgan, Oh most exultant Visser, I will set forth and find the bandits for you, so you may have your everlasting victory over them.  
  
The Visser took this information. No, he absorbed it like a sponge. Of course I will! The Andalite bandits will be mine before sundown. Now! Go forth, and bring them to me!  
  
Yes, my Visser. I will grant you your victory. Shirler said, and then took off down the narrow path. Soon, she would veer off the path, and into deeper woods, where the bandits were most likely hiding.  
  
You know, you sure know how to grovel. Yes, my Visser. Oh, of course, my most exulted one. It's rather amusing. Morgan stated.  
  
It's all in the facial expressions. And the tone of your voice. Shirler said, Also, Visser 3 is a person who thinks everyone should kneel down to him, and if you flatter him, he gets stupid.  
  
How can he get stupider?  
  
Don't start with me, Morgan. Shirler warned, Remember we have to find these Andalite Bandits or we're doomed.  
  
Aren't we already? Morgan asked.  
  
Peminist.  
  
For around an hour or so, Shirler walked stealthily through the trees. She was as quiet as a mouse, of course. She wouldn't have much luck finding the bandits if she was running through the woods and stepping on all sorts of leaves and twigs. This way, she avoided all of them.  
  
Shirler stepped out of the woods slightly. She was in a meadow, with flowers blooming everywhere and a fresh spring scent in the air. It was really quite pleasant. But what she was looking at wasn't a flower.  
  
There was a young boy sitting in the meadow. Next to him, was an Andalite.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Shirler's mouth dropped open. An Andalite! She had actually been able to locate one of them. She started to reach for her hand-held Dracon beam, but she stopped.  
  
Why'd you stop? Morgan asked, confused, I mean, I don't want you to kill them or turn them into that jerk of a leader of yours, but why?  
  
Because whenever there is one Andalite, there is always another close by. If I step into their sight, the Andalite would most likely call for his friends. Shirler said, worried, And I don't have any back-ups. The Visser was so convinced that I wouldn't find them that he didn't send back-up troops.   
  
So what are you going to do?   
  
Well... Shirler began thoughtfully, I could most possibly capture the boy, but that would require the Andalite to leave. So we'll wait.  
  
Shirler settled into a more comfortable position, while still trying to be a quiet as possible. It wouldn't help her to have the bandits hear her now.  
  
While she waited, she studied the human boy. He had dark hair and eyes, although she could barely see his eyes from that distance. His skin was a light tan, and if Shirler had to guess, he was Hispanic.   
  
The boy wasn't talking. He was sitting on a rock, doing homework. Or, at least, Shirler had guessed that he was doing homework. He was writing in some sort of notebook, and she thought that she saw a textbook there as well.  
  
The Andalite, on the other hand, was toward the edge of the meadow, talking with another person who had just arrived. The Andalite was blocking her view of the person, but she assumed that the person was a female, from the sound of her voice that sometimes drifted over to Shirler.  
  
After waiting impatiently for about five minuets, the Andalite and the girl spoke to the boy. Now Shirler could see that it was a young black girl, with short cut hair. She was wearing overalls with a long-sleaved shirt underneath it. They spoke with the boy, and then left. The boy continued on with his homework as before. It was time.  
  
Oh, great, I was hoping that they all would leave. Morgan sighed, Now I have to watch you hurt that kid, don't I?  
  
Unfortunately, yes. Shirler replied, getting up out of her crouching position and silently moving towards the boy. The sun was just starting to go down, and a chill was in the air. Shirler moved even more quickly towards the boy, carefully keeping out of sight by the edge of the woods.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a screech. Glancing up quickly, Shirler saw a large hawk coming down at her. Yelping in fear, she dove to the side. The hawk had obviously alerted the boy, who sprung up out of his position on the rock and started to run.  
  
Furious, Shirler jumped back up and ran after him. Catching up with the boy, she grabbed his arm. He fell down on the ground, and Shirler anxiously tried to take hold her Dracon beam.  
  
She saw the hawk coming back for a second try, and the boy was struggling wildly, trying to free himself. Quickly, she pulled out the beam. But before she had the chance to use it, Shirler suddenly saw a bright light coming from the sky.  
  
She felt her arms going slightly limp, and her fingers dropped the Dracon beam. But Shirler concentrated on keeping a strong grip on the bandit's arm, no matter how hard it was.  
  
Vaguely, she noticed that the boy's struggling had died down, as he too was mesmerized be the bright light. Shirler was frozen in place by the light, and then it overcame her.  
  
The light grew even brighter, and Shirler fell into darkness.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Tobias flew towards the girl. She had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and luckily Tobias had seen her. She was obviously a controller, because she had pulled a Dracon beam out and was trying hard to aim it.  
  
Marco was down on the ground, struggling to get free from the girl's iron grasp, when suddenly the girl stared up at the sky. Her immense concentration on firing the Dracon beam ceased, and she actually dropped it, although she still kept her grip on Marco's arm.  
  
Marco also stared up at the sky. Whatever they were staring had to be amazing, because Marco had stopped struggling to stare up at the spot in the sky.  
  
Well, that made no difference to Tobias. Raising his talons, he prepared to rake the girl's face. He drew close and was about to make contact when...  
  
He zoomed through emptiness! Startled, he made a quick turn, only to discover that the girl and Marco had suddenly disappeared. Tobias landed, and stared, shocked, down at the grass where they were just seconds before.  
  
What had just happened?  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
The man smiled cruelly as his scale showed the young Earth child and the Yeerk coming through. The fact that the girl held a Yeerk did not defy his flawless work. His plan was now under way.  
  
But as he turned away, he did not see the scale reading off another child from Earth coming through.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Marco awoke groggily. He was lying somewhat painfully on his backside, and his head felt like someone had taken a hammer to it. As he tried to sit up, his head throbbed and he saw flashes of yellow in front of his eyes.  
  
Slowly, he opened his eyes. Gasping, he almost fainted again from shock. This wasn't Earth. The ground was rough and jagged, and the sky was almost a pinkish color, dazzling to the eye. The ground was hard dirt, forming into mountains towards the right, and to the left, melting into a forest.  
  
The forest was to far away for him to see definite colors, but he was almost positive that the prominent color was a deep red, and the trees seemed....mutated somehow. No, this defiantly wasn't Earth.  
  
Marco glanced around him, and he was amazed to see a girl lying about four feet behind him. It was the girl who had attacked him, he noticed, glaring at her. He felt a pang of annoyance at the girl, who was obviously a controller.  
  
Getting up, he considered just leaving her there and taking off his own way, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Plus, he could at least see if she knew something about this place. He, himself, didn't have any clue.  
  
After waiting for around two minuets, the girl groaned and sat up holding her head. She blinked and glanced around at their surroundings, and then at Marco, who was standing there and looking down at her.  
  
Do you have any idea where we are? she asked, glaring at him with the anger that Yeerks save for Andalites.  
  
Nope. Not a clue. Marco admitted, I was hoping that you would.  
  
The girl raised an eyebrow, An Andalite showing humility? she asked, amused.  
  
Whoever said I was an Andalite? Marco said, not even bothering to go through the act of pretending not to know what she was talking about. It was kind of obvious that she knew already, considering she attacked him.  
  
Well, then you are a human who can morph. Close enough.  
  
Marco rolled his eyes. Whatever. Anyway, all I remember was you attacking me, and then a weird light.  
  
The girl nodded, Yeah. I saw the light, too, right before I was going to... the girl suddenly jerked up, and began to search her pockets. Then she sighed, I lost my Dracon beam! It dropped from my hands when I saw that stupid light!  
  
What a shame. I guess you can't kill me now. Oh, drat. Marco said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
  
Oh, stop it. Now you're going to kill me, right? I mean, that's the Andalite way. she said, staring him right in the eye, Since I'm helpless and all.  
  
Marco shrugged, It's tempting. he admitted, But personally, I've killed enough helpless victims, thank you. Plus, I doubt it would be easy.  
  
You can morph. the girl said, How much easier could it get?   
  
Marco raised his eyebrow, Point taken. Anyway, it's getting darker, or at least as far as I can tell, and I don't know about you, but I don't want to be out in the open when that happens.   
  
The girl stared amazed at him. Then, trying to mask the amazement, she struggled to her feet. Looking around, she focused her gaze on first the mountains, and then the forest.   
  
I'm guessing that the forest would be the best bet, she said, It most likely has running water.  
  
Marco shrugged and started towards the forest. He heard the girl follow him, and for a second, he did consider killing her. It wasn't going to be easy having a controller bent on destroying him follow him, that was for sure. But at least she wasn't armed anymore.  
  
The suns, all three of them, were idlely setting. The pink sky was slowly growing to a dull red, and night was falling.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Shirler examined the young boy in front of her. He had obviously realized that by being in front of her, he wasn't causing nervousness for her. In fact, by doing that, he put himself in a very dangerous position. He hadn't checked her for concealed weapons, although she didn't have any, and he was trusting her not to attack him from behind.  
  
Or maybe he was simply stupid.  
  
Anyway, Shirler walked about five feet behind him, not knowing if he was going to turn around and attack her, surprising her. Although, for some reason, she didn't think that he would, despite the fact the Andalites had obviously brainwashed him into believing that all Yeerks were evil.  
  
Why don't you ask him his name? Morgan spoke up, It would be more helpful than calling him the boy' all the time.  
  
Shirler considered this, and then moved up until she was even with the boy. He seemed a bit surprised that she had done this, but he didn't say anything about it.  
  
he asked skeptically.  
  
What, perchance, is your name? Shirler asked him, I mean, I can't just call you hey, kid' this whole time.  
  
Taking in this information, he nodded, My name's Marco. What's your's? Shirler heard a ring of truth in his voice, so she was almost positive that that was his real name.  
  
I'm Morgan Shirler replied.  
  
Marco rolled his eyes, I'm not an idiot. That's a human name. I mean, your real Yeerk name.   
  
As she heard him say the word Yeerk, she scowled, she said angrily, My real Yeerk name is Shirler 374. Happy now?  
  
What's your problem? he asked, taken aback.  
  
The way you said Yeerk.  
  
Marco sighed, If aliens were trying to take over your planet, wouldn't you feel a little resentment?  
  
Aliens have already taken over our planet, Shirler snapped, Their called Andalites.  
  
And you resent them, don't you?  
  
Shirler sighed. He had a point, she knew, but it didn't make things any better. She really should apologize, but that was beyond what she allowed for politeness. Especially toward annoying so-called Andalite bandits.  
  
She then remembered that she had a job to do. She had been ordered by Visser 3 to capture the Andalite bandits and bring them to him. Here she was, walking right beside one, and she hadn't even tried to attack.  
  
But Visser 3 wasn't exactly around to reprimand her about that, was he? So, for the time being, she could forget about orders, and just get off of this planet. Then she could decide what to do about Marco.  
  
Shirler ran her fingers through her hair. Sighing, she tried to make sense of what had happened. Was this all just a dream? Maybe she had been struck unconscious and now she was in the mercy of the Andalite.  
  
Frustrated, Shirler tried the only thing that she could think of - pinching herself. But when she did, it only hurt, so obviously she wasn't dreaming.  
  
Pinching yourself? Morgan asked, skeptical, That's the most pathetic trick in the book.  
  
Well, sorry, the only other thing I could think of was falling of a cliff. But in that brilliant trick, you wake up when you die. And sorry, that is one theory that I don't wish to try. Shirler replied, frustrated.  
  
We're at the edge of the forest. Marco's voice rang through, jerking Shirler from her thoughts.  
  
Looking up, she saw all of the trees, or things that might be trees. They were short and stumpy, with longs branches weaving in and out. Their leaves were all colors, from yellow to blue, but the prominent color was a deep musty red. The trees were all twisted and ghastly looking, and Shirler suddenly had doubts about spending the night in the woods.  
  
Glancing at Marco, she could tell he agreed with her, just from the look on his face, but he cautiously stepped into the thick forest.  
  
Shirler followed him, entering the unknown.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Gazing into the dim forest, Quan Visha Kekeg, the ruler of the Shrakars, stared at the newest prey. The one who was in the lead was a male, smaller than the other. The other one, a female, was nervously following behind the smaller one.  
  
Licking his fangs, Quan settled back in wait for the prey to come closer. Although he could feel that the two victims weren't friends, they were only traveling together, who knew when that might change?  
  
Hungry for a meal, he waited until they least suspected him.....


	3. Default Chapter Title

  
Chapter 4  
  
  
On a city on Earth, many people were in a state of amazement. Shocked by the disappearance of two children, who had vanished without a trace, they now were extremely worried about their own children.  
  
This wasn't a well excepted phase for many of the children, but mostly a small group of three children, who had bigger plans than staying at home all the time. They needed to meet and try and figured out what had happened to their friend.  
  
So, one by one, the children snuck out of their homes, became birds, and flew away.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Nervously gaiting, Aximili was waiting in the woods for Prince Jake and the others. The disappearance of Marco and the young controller was startling, but what was even more amazing was the fact that they had vanished into thin air.  
  
That posed problems toward Aximili. He was such a logical person that the mere idea of disappearing into thin air was preposterous, but Tobias had said that they did, and Aximlili knew that Tobias wouldn't deceive him.  
  
After studying the area where they had last seen Marco, Aximili had come to one conclusion. Although it was completely against his beliefs, he realized that they could have quite possibly been pulled through a Vinalksli portal.   
  
Vinalksli-Tharash-Esplillion had been a great scientist once, but after he had proposed his theory of being pulled through space from another planet, he was denounced as a joke. It was absurd, being pulled through space in that way. And his calculations hadn't made any sense.  
  
But Aximili suddenly had his doubts. Although it was obvious that Vinalksli was mainly incorrect, the idea of being pulled through space had made Aximili start to think about it. If the Vinalksli theory was correct in that one way, it would explain how Marco and that controller had suddenly disappeared, would it not?   
  
Aximili heard the sound of footsteps approaching, and he he was shaken out of his thoughts. Looking up at the arrivals, he saw Prince Jake, Cassie, and Rachel coming, Tobias resting on a tree above.  
  
All right. Prince Jake said, motioning towards Aximili, Do you really think that this Vinalksli was correct? If so, is there any way to tag onto whatever he did?  
  
Yes, Prince Jake, I believe that what has just happened here was, in fact, the Vinalksli theory. Unfortunately, no one had believed the proposition that he had made, and thus, the recordings were destroyed and we were not taught about him or his theory at school.  
  
Prince Jake sighed, All right. So I guess that this means we are out of luck?  
  
Yes, Prince Jake, I believe it does, Aximili replied, sighing as well, We might as well go on with our mission, for there is nothing that we can do to help rescue Marco.  
  
Sadly, the group turned away, and they all began walking towards Cassie's barn. Aximili followed close behind, wondering if there was anything he had missed. Slowly, he realized that there wasn't.  
  
There was nothing that the Animorphs could do to help their friend.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I'm hungry, Marco complained. He and Shirler had just found a clearing in the dense woods, and to be frank, Shirler was getting mighty sick of him. First she had found out that he was a so called Andalite bandit, now he was complaining?  
  
She was the one who should be complaining! Shirler was the one at the most risk here, not him. Anytime now he could turn around and kill her before she could run away.  
  
But, thinking of his complaint, Shirler's stomach growled, she replied, with as little emotion as she could master, I think I might have something in here.  
  
Shirler reached down and searched through a small leather handbag that she carried at her side. Knowing that she was going to be searching for the Andalite bandits', she had brought along a few things.  
  
Digging through, she pulled out the only thing that she could find that was useful. It was a small first aid kit, and Shirler wasted no time in prying it open.  
  
Glancing inside, she realized that there was a packet of band-aids and gauze, some small health bars, and a few matches in the box. Pulling out the health bars, she tore one open and, after some consideration, passed one to Marco as well.  
  
The bar was horrible, but it was food, and Shirler was starving. Never before had she been this hungry!  
  
There are four more bars inside, she said, shutting the case and placing it back inside her bag, The only other things inside the bag is a notebook and some pens, and also a water bottle, but we've already filled that.  
  
Marco shrugged, I guess the people who designed that kit were pretty stupid, wouldn't you say?  
  
I don't know, and personally, I don't care. It's getting to dark to much else but sleep.  
  
Yeah, I'm beat, but someone should stay awake and keep watch. he replied, glancing around.  
  
I'll take first shift. Shirler said instantly, eying him suspiciously. What better way to kill her than when she was defenseless and unaware?  
  
Marco looked back at her and raised his eyebrow, Sure., he said, obviously realizing that she didn't trust him. Well, obviously!, Just don't kill me while I sleep, okay?  
  
With that he turned over and fell asleep before he even hit the ground. Shirler waited until she was positive he was asleep, and then sighed and leaned back against a strange mutated tree.  
  
You know, Morgan said, mentally grinning, He's awfully cute.  
  
Oh shut up, Shirler snapped, I'm in a bad enough mood already, must you make it worse?  
  
Come on, you know that you need his help. Remember, he can morph and all? Morgan probed.  
  
I have realized. But I can take care of myself, and I don't need the help from some little human brat.  
  
A little human brat who can become animals.  
  
Who said I was talking about him? Shirler replied, Look, I am a member of the Yeerk Empire, and there is no way that I am going to become a traitor, no matter how much help I need.  
  
Morgan fell silent. Reading her thoughts, Shirler could tell that Morgan thought that she was lying. Well! She show her. As soon as she had a proper weapon, Shirler would destroy the boy once and for all.  
  
Really? Morgan asked, a bit of skepticism in her thoughts.  
  
Oh course. Shirler replied without and doubt.  
  
I don't think so, Morgan said, See, I know you Shirler. You aren't as bloodthirsty as all of those other Yeerks. You've tried to make friends, and in many cases you've succeeded. You don't like killing, and I know that if you were going to kill Marco at all, you would have already.  
  
Shirler laughed, And what makes you so sure?  
  
The fact that you asked his name. she replied, Did you really think I cared about what his name was? Sure, it would be easier if we knew, but that wasn't the real reason. See, I knew that by knowing his name, it would make you more hesitant to kill him. Shirler tensed, realizing what she was talking about.  
  
Because now if you kill him, you wouldn't have just killed the enemy', or an Andalite bandit', you would have killed Marco. And I know that knowing the name makes it ever so much harder. Morgan finished.  
  
Shirler was shocked. All this while Morgan had been testing her! And the worst thing was, she was right. It was harder to think of killing Marco now that she knew his name.  
  
She clenched her fist. Darned that Morgan! Why did she have to be so smart in knowing just how to make Shirler stop what she was doing?  
  
Sighing, Shirler realized that there wasn't a thing that she could do about it. She had already made her mistake, scolding herself for it wouldn't make any difference.   
  
Just then, Shirler thought she heard something. Tilting her head, she listened carefully. There it was again! So it wasn't her imagination, but what was it....?  
  
Suddenly Shirler could see what it was. A creature, with smooth, almost shimmering skin was making his way toward her. There was a long white streak down it's furred back, and it had eight arms, all of them waving around wildly. It's three legs were tilted back at the knees, and Shirler could just make out fangs in the dim forest.  
  
Grinning savagely, the beast quickly leaped at her, fangs out and aiming.  
  
  
Chapter 5   
  
  
Marco awoke to the sound of a piercing scream. Shooting up instantly, he saw Shirler backed up against a tree, and a strange eight-armed beast coming toward her.  
  
The creature leapt at Shirler, who dodged, but not before the creature raked her arms. She gave a yelp of pain and went down hard.  
  
Marco had started to morph. Not to his gorilla, even the gorilla couldn't stop that thing. Instead of feeling muscles bulge out of his skin, he felt himself grow larger, and his eyesight dimmed. His arms and legs became slightly stump-like, and he felt horns growing out of his head. Marco was becoming a rhinoceros.  
  
Glancing around, he could vaguely make out Shirler. The creature was coming near her once more, and Marco knew that he couldn't finish morphing in time.  
  
Shirler! he shouted, making her jump slightly, but she still kept her fearful glare on the beast, I'm morphing, but try and hold him off until I'm finished, okay?  
  
Shirler nodded tightly, and bent down to grab a large branch from a tree that she could use as a club. Gripping the branch tightly she prepared to use it.  
  
Which was, as it turned out, a very good thing. Just then the beast attacked, and Shirler smacked it across the face with the club. The creature fell, dazed and confused, obviously not used to being attacked back.  
  
By that time Marco had finished morphing, and he charged the creature. Despite the fact that the creature was dazed, it leaped fearfully away from the large, rampaging giant.  
  
Shirler, follow the path I'm making! Marco shouted out to the girl. He could hear her running after him with his delicate hearing.  
  
The two of them ran out of the forest, and stopped about fifty feet away from it. Gasping for breath, Shirler collapsed on the ground as Marco demorphed.  
  
What's with the skin-tight stuff? she asked, seeing his morphing outfit as he demorphed.  
  
We can't morph baggy clothing, Marco replied, his normal voice returning as he spoke, That just isn't how morphing works.  
  
Shirler nodded, and breathed deep, Thank you. she said, and Marco saw that she was having a bit of trouble saying it, I don't say thank you that well, but...thank you. You saved my life.  
  
Glancing over his shoulder, he bit his lip, Don't say that just yet, he gasped, Look behind you. Marco saw her turn around, and he knew what she saw.   
  
No less that twenty sets of glowing red eyes coming toward them from the forest.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Shirler inhaled sharply at what she saw. It was that creature again, and it appeared to have brought all of his friends. Quickly, she turned to Marco.  
  
Do something! she hissed.  
  
What am I supposed to do? he asked.  
  
I don't know! Morph or something!  
  
Nodding, he began to morph. The first time he had morphed, Shirler had had her gaze fastened on the beast that was attacking her, but now she could truly see how horrific it really was.   
  
Marco grew larger, and sprouted hair all around his body. His own hair from his head grew longer and ran down his back in a mane. His arms likewise became longer, and he teetered forward.  
  
What are you morphing? Shirler asked.  
  
A horse. We need to get out of here fast. he replied.  
  
This shocked Shirler. We need to get out of here fast? He actually was going to save her again, in less than two minuets, even though she was a Yeerk?  
  
Shaking the amazement off, she said, But I don't know how to ride a horse! It was true, she didn't, she had never learned.  
  
Marco seemed to shrug, even in his horse morph, So learn, he stated, leaning down to let her on his back. Shakily, she got on and grabbed onto a bunch of his mane. Instantly, they were off.  
  
Shirler could barely hang on. The beasts that were attacking them had come closer in the time it took Marco to morph, and now she could make out the individual markings of them.  
  
But, as fast as the creatures were, they slowly melted into the back round as Marco ran faster and faster. As soon as they were completely out of sight, he slowed down, panting.  
  
Shirler jumped off his back as he began to demorph. They were now in the mountains, their tall peaks leaning over them. Shirler didn't know if the mountains were any better than the forest, but least they were away from those horrible creatures.  
  
Marco finished demorphing and immediately collapsed on the ground. Seeing Shirler's concerned glance, he explained, Morphing exhausts someone the more they use it. By morphing twice in two minuets during a time when I should be sleeping, I exhausted myself.  
  
Shirler nodded, I'll be on guard again.  
  
To her surprise, Marco shook his head, You should get some sleep. I've already gotten my little cat nap, now it's your turn. And don't worry, I'm to beat to try and kill you. he added with a wink.  
  
Shirler smiled in spite of herself, and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
The child that he had selected lay in sleep. Somehow, she had acquired an acomplise though, which was rather confusing to him.  
  
The man tapped his fingers as he watched the girl sleep, while the boy stayed up to keep watch. For one reason or another, the boy could become animals, but that did not deter the fact that the boy was there.  
  
As he watched, the man realized that it didn't matter how she had been able to get the young boy to help her, just as long as she was able to make it here. As long as she arrived here, she could enlist the whole society of this world to protect her.  
  
He needed her to get here, and he did not care how she made it.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Glancing at Shirler, Marco noticed the gash on her arm. It was congealing, but it appeared to be losing a lot of blood per minuet.  
  
Walking over by her, he lifted her arm up and examined it. Although he wasn't Cassie, he did know when a cut needed wrapping up and when not, and the definitely needed to be covered.  
  
Yawning, he reached over to get the small first aid kit. Shirler had slept all through the night, and he couldn't seem to awaken her. And the fact that he was worried about those creatures coming back had kept him from falling asleep.  
  
Unfortunately, he now desperately needed rest. There was no way that he could fight off the beasts now, even if they did attack. He would most likely faint before he could morph.  
  
Pushing his thoughts aside, Marco opened the small case. He saw the four health bars, the gauze and band-aids, the matches, and, something that Shirler had missed, some athletic tape.  
  
Pulling out the gaze and tape, he gently wrapped her arm up in the gauze. Once he was done with that, he taped it shut and hoped that it would stay on. If only he had paid more attention to whatever Cassie was doing with those animals!  
  
Marco leaned back against the hard, cold stone, and for the first time, examined the girl. She was tall, with a muscular build, and she had a short hair-cut, ending just below her ears. Her hair was a dark brown, somewhat like his, but unlike him, she had very pale skin, which Marco thought was a bit odd.   
  
Sighing, he wondered yet again whether he should just kill her and be done with it. It was the one topic that he just kept coming back to, no matter how much he tried to forget. She was a controller who knew who and what he was. All in all, she had to be destroyed. Right?  
  
Marco didn't know anymore. Placing his head in his hands, he tried as hard as he could to work things out, but he simply couldn't. It was too confusing.  
  
In one way, he realized that he should kill her. She was someone who was basically bent on killing him. Marco had no reason whatsoever to trust her, and he realized that if she had the proper weapons, that she would kill him.  
  
Yet, he couldn't that. Well, he could, but not now, not while she was helpless. Even if she thought that killing a helpless victim was what Andalites did, he had to show her that he wasn't like that.  
  
Or was he?  
  
Marco was torn from his thoughts as he heard Shirler waking up. She sat up and blinked in the sudden sunlight.  
  
Why didn't you wake me up for my watch? Shirler asked, confused.  
  
I tried. You were out cold. Marco explained, Watch out for your arm, it had a nasty cut on it.  
  
Shirler looked at the gauze on her arm, and then at Marco, Thanks. I'm sorry I didn't wake up, do you want to sleep now?  
  
Marco nodded and curled up on the rock. It wasn't the most comfortable place in the world, but he was so tired that he didn't care. Marco was almost asleep when he heard something.  
  
Raising his head, he asked, What is that?  
  
I don't know. It doesn't sound much like those creatures that chase us, they were more like wolves. Shirler said, tilting her head towards the sound, These people are simply walking around, making a lot of noise, so I doubt that they are trying to kill us.  
  
Marco nodded, Do you thinks that they are the locals?  
  
she said, starting to stand up, You stay here and wait while I go check it out. With that, she started walking swiftly off towards where the noise had come.  
  
Marco waited for a while, but soon he felt his head start to drop. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep.....  
  
Something shook Marco in the shoulder, Wake up! he heard a voice say.  
  
Marco opened his eyes and saw Shirler standing there with two very human like creatures by her. The only difference between them and normal humans from the outside was their long pointed ears that rose slightly over their head, and they had a weird jewel on their foreheads.  
  
Come on. Shirler said, gathering their stuff, Garben and Shactli have offered to take us to the town.  
  
Garben? Shactli? Marco asked, glancing at the two aliens, Is that them?  
  
Shirler rolled her eyes, No, I gave the mountains pet names. Of course it's them.  
  
I'm Garben. the smaller one said. It was a female whatever the race was called, and she had long strawberry-blond hair running down her back. She had a glistening emerald gem in the center of her forehead.  
  
I'm Shactli, the older male said. He had jet black hair, and like Garben, had a emerald gem, I'm Garben's older brother.  
  
Shirler nodded, That's was those crystals are for. They establish a family.  
  
Marco nodded, glancing at the two, It's odd how they look like humans. No offense or anything, gesturing towards Garben and Shactli, But all of the other races I've met don't look a thing like you....  
  
Shactli spoke up, answering to Marco's confused look, Now, come on. The village is not that far away.  
  
Silently, Marco and Shirler followed them. It was a short walk towards the village, and when they got there, they were almost shocked to see a group of very modern looking houses, side by side. Garben and Shactli noticed their startled faces and frowned.  
  
You think that we are primitive? Garben asked, with a small pang of hurt in her voice.  
  
Well, no. Shirler answered, It's just that we usually assume the word village' with the word primitive'. I guess that we were proven wrong.  
  
Marco nodded, to tired to speak. He hoped that their new friend would allow him to sleep. He was so tired that the mere thought of sleep made him shake with exhaustion.  
  
Soon the group reached a house. Garben and Shactli led the way inside, and then Shactli glanced at Marco.  
  
Are you tired? he asked. Marco simply nodded, not even caring to make a sarcastic remark.  
  
Well, you can sleep there if you want, he said, pointing to a couch on the far side of the room.  
  
Marco went over to the couch and curled up. There he fell into a deep sleep....  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
After Marco had conked out, Shactli went out to the garden. Or, at least, what Shirler took for a garden, with overgrown purple and blueish-green plants curled inside it. In the end, Garben and Shirler were left alone to talk.  
  
So you come from a planet called Earth? Garben asked, genuinely interested, This planet is called Malcifiker, isn't it beautiful?  
  
Well, actually, yes. It is quite pretty, and it would be better if it weren't for those horrible creatures that chased us. Shirler answered, shuddering at the memory.  
  
What creatures?  
  
Shirler shrugged, They had eight pointed arms, and three thin legs. They were a bright red and black all over and ---  
  
Garben gasped, You escaped Shrakars? she asked, amazed. Shirler nodded.  
  
Oh my..... No one has ever been able to escape the Shrakars before. You'll be heroes!  
  
We don't want to be heroes, or at least I don't, Shirler said, So those creatures are called Shrakars?  
  
Garben nodded solemnly, Yes. The Shrakars are evil, or at least we think so. They have killed many of us in the past year.  
  
That's horrible. Shirler said, sad for them, but using fake emotion. The Andalite Bandits' had killed many of her people to. Just the thought of that made her angry again, but she was careful not to show it.  
  
Garben said, lowering her head in some sort of praying. It was obvious that one of her friends or family members had died.  
  
What happened? Was it someone you knew? Shirler asked, interested.  
  
Garben nodded, My best friend's older brother died three days ago. He was searching for the meaning of the pink sky.  
  
Searching for the meaning of the sky? Shirler asked, But it's there to protect you from burning up.   
  
We know that, Garben replied, sighing, I said the _pink_ sky. That's not it's usually color.  
  
This confused Shirler, Not it's usual color? What is it's usual color?  
  
It was a lovely faint purple. With tinges of green in it, Garben replied, But now..... now it is a horrid deep pink. Each day it keeps getting darker.  
  
Shirler replied, sighing. Garben then stood up and silently left the room, to pray some more Shirler supposed.  
  
Fidgeting, Shirler kept thinking that there was something that she had forgotten. That had to do with the pink sky. Racking her mind, she tried to figure it out, but she couldn't. It just wouldn't come.  
  
That bites. Morgan said simply.  
  
I know. Shirler replied, exasperated, Why? Why can't I figure it out?  
  
Maybe you are little past due on your trip to the pool. Morgan said slyly.  
  
Shirler gasped. That was it! She should have been weak with hunger for Kandrona rays by now, but she wasn't. That was the meaning of the pink sky!  
  
What? Morgan said, sounding anxious and annoyed at the same time.  
  
I remember learning about Kandrona rays. Shirler said excitedly, When force into an atmosphere at great amounts, the sky grows slightly pinkish.  
  
Yeah?  
  
And the more Kandrona rays that are there, the longer someone can stay out of the pool. That is what s causing the sky to turn pink, it's the Kandrona rays! Shirler said, happy for her discovery. This way she could stop worrying about dying of Kandrona starvation.  
  
Yes Morgan said slowly, Isn't it rather odd how the sky started to turn pink a few days before you, someone dependent on Kandrona rays, appeared?  
  
Shirler gasped, the blood draining from her face.  
  
Don't you see, Shirler? Morgan asked, We didn't come here by accident. Someone brought us here. This is proof.  
  
Shutting Morgan out, Shirler started to make her frazzled mind work. She had been brought here. Why, she didn't know. But somehow, someone had found a way to bring her here. They were controlling where would go, no matter how subtle. And she didn't like it one bit.  
  
Now you know how I feel, Shirler. Morgan sollemly whispered.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Perfect. Even though it was obvious that the young Earth child had figured out his basic plan, there was no way that she could stop him. He controlled what was happening, and if he wanted, he could drag her to his lair now.  
  
But no. He wanted to tire the girl out. It would not be helpful if she was in full strength. She couldn't stop him, of course, but it would be harder to complete his plan then, and he wanted it to be simple. But as for the actual plan?  
  
She was falling right into it.  
  
  
  
*Well, there you go, the second part of my WONDERFUL *grin, grin* fic. That third part will take a bit longer to get out, considering the fact that I had this almost finished when I submitted the first part, and the fact that at the moment, I only have half a chapter of the other one done, so..... Anyway, thank you Ani-Bookworm #1 for your.......expressive review. That was hilarious.  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

  


**Innocent until Proven Guilty**  


  
Chapter 7  
  
  
Waking up, Marco realized that it was now nighttime. Late, and if he had any idea, very late.  
  
Marco mumbled to himself, Am I turning nocturnal now? Once again, he curled up on the odd looking couch, just for the fact that he had nothing else to do. Maybe if he waited a bit, the sun would rise and he could get the scoop on what was going on here.  
  
A cry from outside jerked Marco from his thoughts. The windows were shaded and the house was almost soundproof. Almost. Throwing open the door, he gaped at what he saw.  
  
There were people fighting all over. One group of people were those that they knew, the ones that looked like Garben and Shactli. The others were a weird burnt orange color, with tight fitting outfits of black on.  
  
As it appeared to Marco, the ones in the black were an army, and they were attacking this town. A blast of a bomb or something landed no less than five feet away from Marco, and he hastily slammed the door shut.  
  
Breathing hard, Marco realized that this town was under attack. He jumped up to warn Garben, Shactli and Shirler, but then he realized that he had no clue where they were sleeping. He had gone to sleep right away, and obviously they had gone to sleep in another room.  
  
And he didn't want to risk walking in on one of them when they didn't want him to.  
  
Sighing, he lifted up a shade on the window. They were taking prisoners, he realized! Now he didn't care if he walked in on one of them, even if this was some sort of odd game. Turning around, he went to warn them, when he ran into Shirler.  
  
Marco said, as he bumped into her.  
  
What's going on? she asked, pushing past him and going towards the windows, What was that noise?  
  
She glanced outside and gasped, We have to warn Garben and Shactli! They warned me of Terikas Followers.  
  
Huh? Terikas Followers? Marco followed her down a dark hall.  
  
Kind of like the Klu Klux Klan of this world. I explain later, Shirler replied, and then she went into a room on the left side of the hall.  
  
Garben! It's the Followers! she yelled, making Garben sit straight up in her pajamas, which were made of a simple blue fabric.  
  
_Rachel would shove that girl to the nearest mall_, Marco thought, and a pang of loneliness hit him. Hard. Even though he knew it really wasn't time to feel sorry for himself, he suddenly realized how alone he was. He knew no one.  
  
Well, except Shirler. But she was going to kill him the next chance she got so Marco figured that she probably wouldn't count as a friend.  
  
Or would she?  
  
Shoving his thoughts aside, he focused on the problems at hand. Unknowingly, he had followed Shirler and Garben to Shactli's room, where Shactli had taken charge.  
  
Grab your pack, Garben, and get something for Shirler! Here, Marco, get this filled up with some of my clothes, Shactli ordered, handing Marco a pack.  
  
Marco quickly filled the pack up with some plain shirts and pants, and ran the direction that Shactli had taken off to with his stuff. Marco went that way, and found himself in a small kitchen.  
  
Shactli was there, throwing some food into a bag. Realizing how hungry he was at the sight of the food, he set his pack down and started to help Shactli.  
  
After they had hurriedly filled the packs with food and drink, Garben and Shirler appeared.  
  
Hurry, hurry!! Shactli whispered, Into the cellar.  
  
The group filed into the cellar, a dark and cold place. Shactli lit a small fire in one corner, and Garben brought some blankets.  
  
Now what do we do? Marco asked, worried.  
  
Now all we can do is wait. Shactli replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Shirler shivered as Garben handed her a blanket. After thanking her, Shirler wrapped herself up in it, still virtually freezing.  
  
The cold had never been a good thing for Shirler or Morgan. As a Yeerk, she hated cold because it could kill her, and as Morgan, the feelings toward the cold were the same. If there was one thing that Shirler and Morgan could agree on for sure, it was that cold could kill.  
  
Morgan's younger brother, Alexander, had died two years ago when he was caught out in a raging snowstorm. The family had lived in Northern Canada at that time, and when the child had been found frozen to death five feet away from the house, they had moved to the U.S.A.  
  
When they had moved to this town, the Sharing had sought out the entire grief stricken family and infested them. That was also when Shirler had received her first host. Morgan taught Shirler that there is more to life than infesting, and somehow, had become her friend.  
  
Not that Shirler or Morgan would ever admit that.  
  
Suddenly, Shirler felt a tap on her arm. Looking up she saw Marco standing there, wrapped in a blanket. Garben and Shactli were talking in another corner about, Shirler supposed, their parents.  
  
Shirler asked, and winced at how proper she sounded.  
  
I just wanted to say something, he whispered, glancing at Garben and Shactli, They said that we shouldn't trust these Terika Follower people, and I agree. But, even though I trust these guys 100% more than those other people, no one said than we had to trust them fully right away.  
  
Shirler nodded, I take it you've been betrayed before? she whispered back.  
  
Don't ask.  
  
Sighing, Shirler continued, Well, that says one thing. As much as I hate to say this, we have to trust each other. And that means no more stereo-typing.  
  
Marco raised an eyebrow, Hey, you stereo-typed as much as I did. But anyway, you're right, unfortunately. Peace?  
  
Shirler replied, For now. The two of them shook on it.  
  
Marco shuddered, Ugh. That is too formal for me.  
  
Oh, yes, I have to tell you something. Shirler said, carefully keeping her voice lowered.  
  
Marco said, sitting down.  
  
Well, I learned from Garben that the sky isn't usually pink. she whispered, If that's true, than I think I know why it turned that color.  
  
  
  
Kandrona rays. As you probably know, the color of the Yeerk sky isn't pink, but we have enough Kandrona rays to live, as long as we're in the pool. But when massive amounts of Kandrona rays are distributed to an atmosphere, the sky turns slightly pink.  
  
Marco's mouth dropped open, You mean...  
  
The sky here has turned so pink that it's almost maroon. Because of this, I can survive out of the pool. The rays go straight through my head. Well, Morgan's head.  
  
While letting that sink in, Marco fell silent. Shirler looked around the dusty cellar while he thought. It was big enough for everyone to be comfortable, yet small enough that it didn't take up to much space. There was the food rations that Shactli and Marco packed on the far wall, and spare blankets on the closest one.  
  
But, if that's true, that means someone must be preparing us to..... Marco spoke up.  
  
Shirler shook her head, Not us. Me. You aren't affected by Kandrona rays, and it might have been an accident that you're here. When I went under that weird spell, I felt like dropping everything, but I concentrated on holding on to your arm because the Visser would kill me if you were able to escape.   
  
Yeah, and I can't tell you how glad I am for that.  
  
Oh, be quiet. Shirler said, fighting back the urge to laugh, I'm tired.  
  
Go to sleep then, Marco said, standing up, I'm not tired, but then again, I just woke up, so I'll go try and get something to eat. Im starving. With that, he walked away.  
  
See? Morgan said, I told you that it would be easier to trust him.  
  
Be quiet. Shirler stubbornly replied, I'm doing that for security's sake.  
  
Morgan laughed, Uh-huh. I think Shirler has a crush....  
  
You idiot! I'll still kill him. Once this is over, there is no deal between that kid and I, and I will kill him. Shirler shouted, barely suppressing her anger.  
  
Fortunately, Morgan knew when to back off. Shirler was angry at herself for getting so emotional. Why had she gotten so angry at Morgan? Shirler knew that Morgan was just joking, so why had she blown up like that?  
  
Was it because Morgan was right?  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
Marco slowly ate a pastry that Shactli had given him. It was okay, he supposed, but that was really the last thing on his mind. He had just made a deal with the enemy.  
  
What was he, insane? Marco knew that it would be easier to travel not thinking that Shirler was going to kill all the time, but still! She was a Yeerk, and if Marco had learned anything in his time in the war, it was that most Yeerks cannot be trusted. Aftran and Illim could, and others that were in the peace movement, but as Marco knew, Shirler wasn't in the movement.  
  
It was strange, though, how he was almost positive that Shirler would keep her word. But it was the almost that bothered him. That almost' could get him killed.  
  
Glancing up, Marco saw that Shactli was asleep, as well as Shirler. Garben was guarding the door, with some kind of knife in her hand. She appeared very worried, and Marco stood up and went over to her.  
  
What's wrong? he asked, nodding at her weapon.  
  
I have to be prepared if the Followers come. Garben said simply, not taking her eyes off of the door.  
  
Marco said, By the way, I was wondering. Where are your parents?  
  
They are in the army, Garben said, shocked and almost outraged, it seemed.  
  
Marco grinned sheepishly, Sorry, I've lost my knack for knowing when to keep my mouth shut.  
  
Garben nodded, It is hard, I realize. You had better get some rest, you're only distracting me.  
  
Marco shrugged and sat back down in his spot. He really did not like that girl. Or Shactli, either. They were too cocky, acting as if Marco and Shirler were helpless and that they didn't know anything.  
  
Well, they didn't know anything, but Marco certainly wasn't helpless. But, of course, they didn't know that, so he couldn't really blame them, could he?  
  
Personally, he didn't care. All there was to do was sit around and talk to the wall. Oh boy, what fun. The four of them were stuck in a small cellar that smelled like dogs lived in it, and they were waiting the arrival of the famous Terikas Followers'. Joy, joy.  
  
Sinking lower into his blanket, he slowly closed his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The man stood there, smirking slightly. His brilliant plan was falling into place perfectly, no one could disrupt it. But the time had come for him to push the girl in the right direction.  
  
Casting a insignificant spell, a small power escaped. After being imprisoned, his great powers had been reduced greatly, and he could not control anyone. All he could do was give slight hints, telling someone one thing or another.  
  
Well, that was all he needed. The man sent the spell into the mind of a general, one of Terikas followers. Enforcing the spell, he told the man of where four small children were hiding away, just waiting to be discovered. As the general speed off in the direction of the home in which the children were hiding, the man settled back in his chains and grinned.   
  
Soon his plan would be under way, and he would get his revenge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
No! I want answers NOW! Visser 3, leader of the Yeerk Empire on Earth screamed. He was upset at not receiving answers for why a controller suddenly disappeared, and also a seemingly petty human boy.  
  
The controller hesitated, Grand Visser, I believe that maybe Shirler 374 had somehow discovered the Andalite bandits, and they destroyed her for it. Perhaps the boy saw as well, and they destroyed him as well.  
  
Visser 3 eyed the controller suspiciously, There is something that you aren't telling me. I know, and if you wish to live, you will tell me what it is this moment.  
  
The controller, Iness 226, shuffled his feet nervously. Almost inaudibly, he replied, The boy was the biological son of Visser 1.  
  
Visser 3's eyes lit up, A coincidence? No. You think that this boy was one of the Andalite bandits?  
  
Yes Visser. If Shirler 374 had killed him, the Andalite bandits wouldn't even think of holding her until she died. They would have killed her instantly.  
  
Do you have a plan, Iness 226? You appear to.  
  
Iness 226 nodded his human head, I plan to watch the boy's family and friends very closely from now on. Sooner or later they will most likely lead us to the answers we need.  
  
Good. Visser 3 said, Are you also working on infesting them? The tragedy of the boy disappearing is perfect.  
  
Yes Visser, I am.  
  
Excellent. I am expecting to have the Andalite bandit's soon. With that, the Visser cut off the signal. Trembling, Iness 226 walked slowly out of the room. Since his human form was the Vice Principle of the school where Marco, the boy who disappeared, went, he had all of his, and his friends records.  
  
It was time to find out if the theory was correct.


End file.
